


Of fire and Dwobbits

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: Of Dragon fire [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dis takes a liking to them, Dwobbits, F/F, F/M, Gen, Post BoFA, Swearing, Thorin misses his One, changed timeline, dwelf, in the company at least, no one dies in BoFA, ok maybe a lot of swearing, royal pain in the arse twin dwobbits, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are running for their lives as the shire had been attacked by one too many orcs one human called Wormwood starts to eat someone...that's one messed up crazy dude. Unfortunate as this may be and it is he tangoed with the wrong family. And this wouldn't stand as Wormwood defiled the wrong dwobbit's family!<br/>The Orcs aren't after the Ring<em> no</em> they wanted revenge... on the orc slaying Hobbit and her kith & kin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares and Daydreams no more

**Author's Note:**

> came up with this idea while i was dreaming up other ideas i screwed with the timeline a lot, not really sure if this will go past seven chapters.  
> I OWN NOTHING  
> minus dwarf OCs and the Dwobbit twins ^_^  
> And my interpetation of nightmares...

The twins watched as the bastard who called himself a human from Gondor ripped of Cousin Lotho's arm from the shadows of the foliage nearby axes at the ready we exchanged glances mum always said we were already like our old man, or pa whatever he was called we wouldn't know we never met him and mum missed him deeply.

 She never took out that marriage braid she redid it everyday and always managed to put the bead into it she told us to learn how to braid too she taught us expertly I think through practice we got pretty good.  

Back to the present as that pitiful creature pallid and disgusting as he was eating the dismembered raw arm of a now profusely bleeding to death Lotho, our  tempers flared _no one hurt family!_  especially not Lotho as much as he deserved it I wouldn't ever wish death upon him no never. To hear him beg for mercy while the merciless Wormwood ate his arms flesh was disgusting sight indeed. I nodded our reaffirming stance we were in position behind him I would go straight for the bastards head while my younger brother would see to Lotho's wounds which were lethal if left to bleed too profusely he still had some arm just below the elbow left of that i think we are grateful. I rushed forward shouting

"For Erebor and Hobbiton!"

"Huh?" Wormwood said he looked up confused the last moments were that of his head falling into the now bloodstained grass unsure of what to do as his head lasted only six seconds before dying as the blood drained from his detached headless body and his head itself ceased any functional operations. This would be the last any of us would see of Sauroman's, better known as "Sharkey" to the Shirefolk,  henchman and abused lackey of that we are all grateful.

"Lotho, stay with me DO NOT FALL ASLEEP if you fall asleep you will die!" My younger brother told Lotho stanching the wound with the medicine my mother had recieved some time ago when she was in Rivendell last. The medicine helped stanched bleeding despite the fact it smelled terrible and burned when you put it on a wound the tourniquet likely helped this it was a rough shod work but we could always send for an elvish type of healing and have him escorted to Rivendell  for proper treatment.

"Lotho if this gets any worse even if it seems like nothing you tell us we will ask mum to have an escort arranged so you can get healed at Rivendell."

"Though you won't be able to grow another arm,"

"I know _that_ , thank you. I would have lost more than just my arm if it wasn't for you two," Lotho was a lot kinder now as we helped him up to his feet he was shaky in his steps and helped him back home lucky the elven medicine did the trick he wasn't bleeding anymore.

"I'll talk to Old Took about sending a letter..."

"No send a raven its easier."

"Okay,"

"What do you desire m'lord?"

"Go to Rivendell, send word to Lord elrond that a relative of Bella Baggins might be headed for Rivendell in the near future, due an injury inflicted by a man."

"Aye, M'lord what do you offer as payment?"

I held up a fine turquoise encrusted silver bracelet I recovered from that troll horde of the stone trolls his eyes lit up brightly he liked it he had one of his daughters take it back to the nest while he flew straight away to Rivendell.

"The rangers are driving off the Orcs!"

"Ha rah! " many hobbits cheered.

"Yay!"

"Mum?!! Mum? Mum where are you?" I said looking frantically for her finding her with a a wounded leg an arrow in it a young Frodo and his father Drogo Baggins standing over her an arrow of poison was what hit her.

"Pull out the arrow!"

"Okay," Drogo pulled the arrow from mum's thigh. She screaming in pain and started to pant, "Take your Brother to Erebor take Sting, the Mithril vest and the ring too for extra measure." She told us as Hamfast saw that she was tended to so she wouldn't bleed out on the way to Rivendell. 

"Uncle Drogo get Lotho to the Nightmare's grazing grounds we will meet you there with mum,"  

"Okay," 

We went to retrieve Sting from the museum and the mithril armor that belonged to our mother before heading to the Horse Lord Jeremiah's grazing grounds they were well liked by the Shire folk due to them scaring off any manner of wolves. They could speak westron, hobbitish and many other languages fluently they were able to phase through solid object manifest a simple saddle on their backs, not to mention they could fly with some help from fire they naturally possessed, their eyes always glowed an unnatural red and something else too they desired only respect as that meant a lot to them. They weren't like normal horse they were nether alive nor undead they were like elvish versions of a horse that doesn't require food when in a hurry to get somewhere and has extremely high endurance.

They naturally had a bond with Hobbits and unlike others who would easily side with evil all of the Nightmare Horses sided with good they were incapable of siding with evil because if they did their 'spark' would go out and they would die a slow agonizing death like being slowly poisoned to death. Except more painful.

"Lord Jeremiah," The two bowed slightly before the back satin colored stallion. A pack upon their backs.

"Ser, so where are these two Hobbits headed?"

"Rivendell, they both are in need of medical attention." Hamfast explained kindly. The Nightmare horse Lord nodded to one of his fastest suborinates a mahogany colt of three years who manifested a secure saddle on his back as he kneeled down so the injured hobbits could get on him and as soon as they were secure in the saddle he started up into a trot, a canter and then a full gallop.

"You two are no longer safe from what the birds tell me they were seeking to kill the one who has killed many orcs that included your mother too, you must be heading to Erebor where you will be safer for the moment."

"Godspeed, young Dwobbits." Lord Jeremiah said seeing to it his own Daughter the fastest mare in the heard a silvery faced and satin black mare called Tiger Lily due to the mahogany marking upon her forehead resembling a tiger lily. We headed at break neck speed towards Erebor.

We ran into some Warg riders but nothing we couldn't handle with my flaming arrow setting the place on  fire it was amazing i've never seen so much beauty in such big fires it was something else to behold brought a tear to my eye though it might have been the smoke too.

We got to Dale in about two days bariring the times we had to go answer the call of nature, fend off orcs, and create detours soon enough we reached it creating a big stir as she started to prance around at high speed causing the guards to chase after us.

"Oh come on arrows really?"

"There shooting at us!!!"

"Of course their shooting at us why else would they be?"

"No not the flaming arrows you could cause more harm than good."

"'kay," I shifted in the saddle notching my special arrows shooting from the sideways position my hair very nearly touching the ground I had done this a thousand times before except I wanted to pin his clothing to a wall or hard surface. And I did. 

"You might want to rectify yourself in the saddle because we are taking off soon," Tiger lily said she was a fun nightmare Horse Mare to be around cracking jokes like the ones mom used to make. I did as I was told.

"Hold on!" She shouted, activating her true power  her hooves when they struck the ground were engulfed in flame but only the bottom of her hoof was subject to this as the fie engulfed upwards like a fire flower. Her mane became engulf in harmless fire when you touched it, it didn't burn you when you touched it it felt like silken threads that flowed wildly behind her, her nostrils glowed a red color puffing fire and smoke in small amounts outwards when her tail turned to flame they took off literally flying into the sky.

"Woah!"

"This is so awesome!"

"this is awesome and scary!" I laughed for the first time in days, true laughter. we flew above the dale landing only after we passed the Guards at the gate to Erebor arguing with a merchant there. they only noticed us as the front hooves of Tiger lily made contact with stone making them turn and only see the now distant flaming tail entering Ererbor.

"We will deal with this lecherous merchent later you sound the alarm!"

"what fucking alarm?" The dwarf demanded irratably.

"Just tell someone to tel the city guard their is a possibly dangerous armed someone riding on a horse."

"Okay."

It didn't matter really i was starting to freak out by the fact we could phase through solid objects and not get hurt his eyes were wild as he hugged his younger sibling tightly as they went through a very large door which could only be the throne room door.

The two screamed in fear as they phase through the door much a pacing in front of the throne Thorin Oakenshield King under the Mountain and king of Durin's Folk, he froze when he saw the two of them on a weird looking supernatural horse.

"Thank you miss Tiger Lily,"We said as we jumped down from the saddle with unpractical lack of insight.

"Anytime boys, now you two be safe now." She told us amusement in her eyes as she left us to face our kin.

Silence, never a good sign when meeting new people. Especially kin.

**_"Should we tell them?"_ **

" _ **of course we should."**_

_**"But won't they be angry?"** _

_**"Anger is reserved for orcs and fire breathing dragons."** _

_**"Brother enough with the sarcasm before  i really get mad."** _

_**"Just start with the name how hard is that?"** _

"Who are you two?"

"Why exactly did you interrupt..."

"Interrupt what your worried pacing or is angry pacing? I seriously doubt you sit in that throne more than a few times pacing is always of either nervousness or just plain can't sit still kind of thing..."

"Brother! Be nice," the blonde snapped at his brother it was obvious he was the voice of reason and level headed one.

"Okay, okay. Okay already I get it." I held up my hands in surrender agreeing with my twin.

"Fíli" My blonde haired brother said.

"And Kíli Baggins." i finished. 

"At your service." The two of us said in unison. bowing much like the brothers Prince Fíli & Prince Kíli remembered doing before Bella at her door.

"Now that's out of the way,"

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not?"

"I am not watching your pyromania take  hold of you again."

"Why not?"

"Because its disturbing that's what,"

"Should we do something?" Dis asked her brother.

"Bella is alive?"

"She said she misses you deeply but the shire was attacked and she took a arrow to the leg," Kili Baggins said being the eldest by five minutes and the one who bore the most resemblance to Thorin. His temper too. 

"its safe to say the arrow  was poisoned."

Thorin for once took a seat in that throne of his and just broke down.  

 

          


	2. Exploring the Ereborian halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli and Kíli Baggins are bored beyond belief and decide its time to go exploring. They ran into a Dwarrowdam along the way to be more precise two.

"Brother?"

"Yes?"

"I'm bored, "

"Lets go exploring,"

They found the mines wandered a bit through their without anyone noticing wandering back out heading to the forges getting bored their heading to what many called now the guilded hall. The place the Company tried to drown the dragon Smaug the Terrible in molten gold it failed and apparently it took several weeks before the gold had hardened and cooled.

"Brother?"

"Shiny,"Kili said eyes wide as he made funny faces cause he could see his reflection in the gold.

"Oi! What are ye two dwarflings doing down here?"

"Eh exploring?"

"Kíli?"

I saw something when I looked at the wall it called itself the Durin's Bane it took up residence in the deep bowels of the place called Moria I know not what it was but I had a feeling that it was a Bolrog.

Skeletal remains of hundred of dwarrow shot by arrow rotting skeletal corpses the tomb of Balin resided in those caverns and the Watcher on the Water took Óin eating him, the orc's fear only one beast in that mountain that would be a Bolrog wake it and you will pay don't wake and the orcs will kill you hundreds if not thousands of orcs.  
"Brother what do you see?"Fíli asked his older brother. He knew me too well.

"Death." I was haunted by that and his brother knew it.

"Fire a livng type of smoke, flame and shadow."I continued

"Brother what did you see?" Fíli was smart he knew there was more to it.

"Durin's Bane living in Moria the only thing the orcs truly fear."I continued.

"Come on you two your father is probably worried sick." The guard said.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"In a word child I would be very concerned if I had any children." Aitziber said her face pained at the mention of 'children'. She wanted children no doubt about that but she couldn't not yet. As she went up to them thinking how she had been forced to watch a grizzly spectical of bloody magicks symbols carved into the first floor of there home. A home long since reduced to smoldering ruin and ash. They were lords once of Ragack a dwarven strong hold where humans, dwarrows and elves intermingled peacefully that all changed when Nalo son of Grokk came into town. He built the castle keep there wasn't really any need for one before he came his family his one son Fimtri came to us one night covered in blood. Fear in his eyes he told us we were next and that he must leave immediately. We took him and a large majority through the caverns under our home only accessable through our Family vault. Unbreachable by any who weren't of the Blas family would never be able to get through. Mother was concerned but I told Fimtri to go to Lord Elrond. 'Don't insult him just tell him you are in danger of losing your life if you go back offer what help you can do and he'll let you stay.'

'And if he doesn't?' He countered.

'He won't do that he has twin sons and a daughter,' I had smiled reassuringly as we parted ways. I never saw my old friend ever again.

That night I was forced to watch my parents being used in a blood ritual that drained all their blood from there bodies, all before then they begged there former friend to stop and to have mercy upon them. It fell on deaf ears as it was complete. The fools trusted too willingly and they paid with their lives, the blood of my parents filling the carved thing on the floor. Setting the house on fire with dragonfire a single spark from the Blood Magics was all it needed. Fifty seven of my relatives died that night including my heavily pregnant aunts who were expecting soon. All my closer than 15th cousin's died that night of my twenty underage siblings and thirteen legal adult elder siblings all in due time... only 14 of us lived.

We lost more than our home that night that bastard of a dwarf decided to brand each of us for the occasion. Nearly killing us too hadn't we forced him to leave by the raging inferno that was lucky to be put out at all. Have you ever heard a blood curtling scream? That's what it sounds like when someone is being burned alive.Slow and painful.

Myself i am only the youngest of triplets I often times feel like I'm looking for someone no longer there Gimdri and Keton, Keton's nightgown 'caught' on fire she 'jumped' out a two story window. My own night gown only 'partially caught' on fire before I tore it off I had stepped in some hot coals when I tried to save my aunts who were pregnant. I was too innocent to know that it was too late that day was my seventh name day. Innocence died that night. As did hope for me hope was dead for me. Though I did redeem myself and now the dwarves were thriving due to the number of dwarrow females being equal if not greater than the males now since the decisive victory at the Battle of Five Armies.

'Leave us!'

'But...'

'But nothing child you will lead this family one day just don't forget us!'

'Remember us and know this wasn't your fault!'

'Save your siblings save the remaining family,'

'But your expecting!'

'And our fates are sealed, go we have already forgiven what Valar cannot change nor Mahal himself could change it.'

I left crying then as the flames were put out by sand by mourning we had a burial planned all my relatives and close relations. We had no where left when the wizards showed up all five of them. To the funerals they looked saddened, the large eagles bothered to make an appearence as well. I really didn't like Sauroman the White but right then I didn't care later in the week a portal opened ... to where I don't know...

Aitziber afterwards had gotten three bullets of hot lead in her back never removed leaving her unable to really forge anything due to the pain. This was when she became a full adult by dwarven standards after she was raised by a human couple alongside her other siblings.

"Do you know what's it like to be a mother?" Dís asked her curiously as we led the twins back to where King Thorin was.

"No, I don't." Aitziber said mournfully. The sad look on her face was completely broken and defeated the way she felt every day yet continued on.

"Why not?" Dís asked her teasingly.

"Formal enemies might take it as a threat considering I'm the head of the House."

"You do intend on having kids one day right?"Dís asked her.

"If I'm lucky ,yes. Then again I am not lucky." Aitziber stated.

Aitziber smiled at the boys eventually the boy the blond haired Fíli took off the one fingerless gloved arm on my right showing the scars on the one arm likely from falling coals during that night running from the house inside it, on the top of my hand was a brand scar the symbol of the house of Grokk. Which she made look like a rune 'b' an angular R if you looked at it right. She was mortified by this realization that the kid knew the entire time something was up Dís was horrified herself.

"Ma'am?" It was Dáin Ironfoot a lord she got along better than most, because he was a dwarf you could get along with. He was spending more time at the Mountain because of his wife 'driving him away' I guess the woman was going through menopause or something, that made Aitziber grin inwardly.

"Dáin where is Thorin?" Aitziber asked formally.

She got elbowed in the side for that by Dís reminding her that he _was indeed_  a king and the King Under the Mountain.

"Sorry King Thorin,"Aitziber corrected herself.

"Out searching for these two little rascals." He said mussing up Kíli Baggins hair playfully.

"Kíli I will mention Durin's Bane to Gandalf and try my best to find books on it if that will make it better..." Aitziber told the lad.

"No, no , no it won't matter they weren't killed by Balrog they were killed by overwelming number of orcs and a cave troll." Kíli told her.

"I know Moria should never be retaken not at least while that Balrog lives on his fine perch inside the bowels of the mines themselves but somethings cannot be changed I know it makes you feel bad downright horrible. But you cannot save them all as much as you wish you could. You can't dwarrows are stubborn creatures by nature. They uncovered the beast by accident during excavations. The beast is ten times more merciless than Bolg and Azog the defiler and thirty times more terrifying than Smaug was when he took Erebor from the Dwarrows."Aitziber told the lad. 

"Have you seen it?" he asked wide eyed.

"Aye it came for some reason I think after some kind of jewel. That is like the Arkenstone and thirty times worse than the One Ring in corruption of people, once good people, no more. I have seen the blasted gem once and it struck me with cold fear." Aitziber told the boy.

"Boy, do not fret the dwarrows will endure as long as memory continues onward." She smiled sweetly.

"But..."

"I'm not saying that you are wrong but that beast can only be slain by Gandalf,"

She looked on mournfully her expression pained as she knew she had training today with Dwalin. She often caught herself sizing him up hungrily, stupidly inaproperate though her eyes were neutral like he would express wants in her. A freak.

"Your late,"Dwalin grunted.

"Got caught up with King Thorin's sons, passing words of wisdom onto a fauntling is never a good thing." She answered.

"Something wrong?" One of his younger students asked her.

"Nothing," I lied my hand was bugging me but I ignored it.

"That scar looks like someone branded you."

"Someone did a long time ago," I said calmly. 

The fight was one they never expected her to lose ,yet she lost. Her mind was elsewhere. It surprised others how easily she lost her focus that day. She wasn't feeling it today it seemed ,a worried Dwalin he had known she was his One since they met.Though he was a bit nervous on how to bring it up to her. _Did she feel the same way about me?_ Dwalin asked himself silently.

"Aitziber? Care to spare a moment?" Dwalin asked her after training.

"Overly formal for the Captain of the City Guard, spit it out." I teased slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. 

"Ma'am a letter for you it was urgent."Fimtri said he was in my guard back in Ragack.

"Thank ye," she looked at the preticularly nervous messenger, "Fimtri?"

"Yes?"

Her face lit up she hugged her old friend in a crushing bear hug.

"Aitziber? you weren't always called that... why'd you change it?" He asked lightly.

"You know why." I answered.

"I'm afraid its not good news at your command we shall retailate." He answered.

She ripped the letter open shrieking when out came a finger on ice, **_A warning to you as your entire family another move to my family and Rowtag will lose more than just his index. Nalo_**  son of Grokk

"Aitziber?"

"Send for reinforcements we march to the bastards strong hold Brogak at soonest,"

"Aye ma'am."

"Send for my dog too tell her that I have a special _patient_ for her to enjoy breaking,"

"Aye Commander."He handed her the personal letters that proved Grokk and Nalo's guilt without a doubt.

"What are you doing?"

"What I should have done years ago! The Blood debt is going to be collected by sending Nalo son of Grokk into the ground."

"Ma'am we should leave now,"

"I'll give notice to my landlord of my leave of absence pay in advance,"

"I'll be waiting to escort you,"

"My brothers?"

"Brogan, Brandr, and Blayze are just outside the city in Dale."

"I will be ready within the hour,"

"What's going on?" one of the younger ones the one I knew as Dáin's own son Thorin III Ironfoot.

"Tell your father this that Nalo has captured my elder brother Rowtag and that he will take no more from me because I intend on making sure that his house knows the wrath of the House of Blas."

"What would that be then?"

"War and dragonfire." Aitziber looked terrifying.

"Over one person being held captive?"Dwalin gulped.

"Family is all I have left they survived! Why did I live while everyone else died because of that bastard!????? He's gotten away with murder for forty plus years now he strikes as my family again no this time it will be no repeat he will watch as i tear down his pathetic excuse for a stronghold down along with him." she snarled she was terrifying this way.

le time skip by Aitziber Blas

The armored Aitziber Blas with her warhorse who happened to be a stallion under Lord Jared a Nightmare Horse Lord, the horse in question that she rode was black with red eyes like the rest of the nightmares except as necessity deemed it fit that he be armored.

"You headed off?"

"Yes, if i don't come back the family of Blas resides in my sisters hands. Mahal help us if that happens."

"If you don't come back?"

"It means I'm dead,"

She sped off on her horse her companion close behind Dwalin understood her rage but her rage rivaled maybe even bested that of a dragons as Dwalin looked on helpless to stop the woman he cared about so dearly. He went home and cried silently away from prying eyes feeling ashamed for not realizing it sooner that Nalo saw her as a means to an end and he wouldn't stop until everyone in the House of Blas was dead.

Time skip

"What do you mean he set the training ground on fire!???!"

"I forgot to mention never leave Kíli in a room with matches and arrows he's a pyromaniac."

"Tell me again why?"

"Why not? I like to watch it burn."

"Leave it to you to ruin everything,"

Thorin felt another headache coming on these two were worse than his own nephew's were when they were that young he didn't even think that was possible really it had been a month and they managed to create several more problems than he ever dreamed possible. He stole Bofur's hat putting a toy dragon in its place, stole priceless manuscript Ori was just starting to restore, put bofurs hat in a royal hallway no one ever used, put that manuscript in Balin's desk in his _locked_ drawer. replaced Prince Fíli's swords with toy axes ducking the Princes swords under their beds, hid Prince Kíli's bow somewhere high he couldn't reach easily and stole their own fathers crown Hiding it in Prince Kíli's room just where it would fall on his head when he woke up that morning after.

"You are extreme trouble makers aren't you?"

_** "I'm worried about Uncle Lotho," ** _

_** "Me too but I don't believe they understand yet that..." ** _

**"Hobbitish?"**

Busted.

    

   

 


End file.
